Welcome Home
by Insanetrouble
Summary: "Welcome home, Walker. Welcome home."


Annie tugged on Teo's arm.  
"Hurry up!" she insisted. He chuckled, catching on her forearm and tugging to slow her down.  
"You are so impatient." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She stuck her tongue out at him as they navigated the airport, weaving in and out of the various people milling around.  
"I wanna see Auggie again, and you're slower than an elephant on two legs!" Annie whined. Teo smirked.  
"An elephant on two legs?" he raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her.  
"Oh shut up." She wacked him gently in the stomach.  
"There's the gate." He gestured with his head since the arm not around Annie was holding his bag. She smiled hesitantly, slowing down a bit. Teo looked at her quizzically.  
"What? You could not wait to get there a minute ago, what is wrong now?" he asked, not unkindly.  
"I… I'm dead, Teo. I haven't seen Auggie since I went dark, and Joan and Arthur don't even know either of us are alive. I just…" she trailed off. They were at a stop by now, so Teo dropped his bag to the floor and turned to face Annie fully, placing his hands on her arms.  
"You're scared." He concluded. She nodded. "Annie, Auggie loves you. More than anyone. And from the little I've seen, Joan and Arthur care about you very much too. You're going to be fine. For me, on the other hand, this may be a little awkward."  
She let out a small laugh at that. He swung his bag over his shoulder and slid an arm around her waist. "Come on chica, it will be ok."

* * *

"Auggie, where are we going?" Joan asked amusedly. The blind man swung his cane in wide circles, walking quickly through the terminal.  
"You'll see." He said cheerfully. Arthur and Joan exchanged a glance, the latter shrugging slightly as one hand caressed her swollen stomach. She struggled to keep up with Auggie's pace at her size, and couldn't help but be grateful when Arthur noticed.  
"Anderson!" Arthur reached out and caught the back of his jacket. "Slow down. Pregnant lady over here."  
"Whoops. Sorry Joan." Auggie apologised, immediately slowing down and catching Joan's arm so he could pace himself.  
"You wanna tell us where we're headed?" Arthur asked from his other side.  
"Arrivals." Auggie told them, so they headed in that direction.  
"Anderson!" a voice called, and the three turned towards it.  
"Hey Calder." Auggie greeted.  
"Michaels?" Joan and Arthur exclaimed at the same time. They exchanged a look.  
"What is going on?" Joan frowned, which only deepened when there was no answer to her question.  
"Joan, Arthur." Calder nodded to each of them. "Gate three." He informed Auggie. The group stood waiting amongst other friends and relatives.  
"Auggie…" Joan began in a warning tone, crossing her arms the best she could.  
"You'll see in a minute Joan!" Auggie bounced on his toes excitedly, a smile plastered to his face. "Hey Calder, give me a heads up would you? I left my glasses at home."  
Calder rolled his eyes, but made a sound of affirmation. They didn't have to wait long before he spoke up.  
"There are people coming out." he told him. Auggie's grin grew wider as he constantly moved in some way, anticipation running through his entire body.  
"At your one o'clock Anderson." Calder said suddenly. Auggie took off in that direction, leaving a very confused Joan and Arthur behind. Through the crowds, they watched as a brunette detached herself from her companion and took a few hesitant steps towards him, dropping her single carry-on bag to the floor. He folded up his cane and slipped it into his pocket, saying something the Campbell's were to far away to hear. Before he'd even closed his mouth, the woman threw herself into Auggie's arms. He picked her up and spun her around, hugging her to him tightly as he whispered something into her hair.  
"Well come on." Calder urged Joan and Arthur forwards. The pair broke apart and Auggie stepped into a handshake-hug with the man. The brunette watched them, her back facing the three walking towards her.  
"Damn, no one ever greets me like that Anderson." Calder called. "You should count yourself lucky."  
Auggie chuckled. "Oh, I do." He promised.  
Annie took a deep breath, meeting Teo's eyes for a moment before she turned to face Calder, Joan and Arthur.  
"Get yourself a girlfriend then Calder- I'm sure she'd be more than happy to." She teased. He smiled widely.  
"I have enough trouble keeping you in check. Why would I want to add to my stress?" he hugged her briefly as she lent up to press a kiss to his cheek.  
"Thank you." She told him softly. He didn't need to ask what for. Behind her, Teo stepped forward into his fathers' and stepmothers' line of sight, leading Auggie with one hand and resting his other on Annie's back.  
Arthur and Joan stared at them both in shock. Teo glanced at Annie and Auggie.  
"This probably wasn't the best idea with an eight- month pregnant woman." He muttered to them. Auggie looked faintly guilty but Annie's eyes were fixed on the other two.  
Joan took an unsteady step towards them, reaching up to hesitantly touch Annie's face. Annie attempted a weak smile at her. With a small gasp, Joan pulled her into a hug the best she could around her stomach, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  
"You are in so much trouble." She whispered to her. Annie let out a laughing sob, hugging her back just as closely.  
Beside them, Arthur approached Teo in much the same manner. Silently, he pulled his son into a hug. After a brief moment, Teo slowly raised his arms to embrace him back.  
"Told you it would be ok, chica." Teo joked as they all pulled apart. Annie punched him in the arm.  
"Arse." She said affectionately. The other four chuckled at their antics, Joan leaning over to briefly embrace Teo.  
"It's good to see you Teo." She said sincerely. He smiled.  
"You too Joan."  
"You've pulled some stunts in your time Walker, but this one takes the cake." Arthur grinned at her, pulling her into an awkward hug.  
"I had some help." Annie glanced over her shoulder with an affectionate smile at Calder, Auggie and Teo.  
"I'll bet. Welcome back, Annie." Arthur told her. By now, they were alone in their small section of the airport.  
"I hate to break this up, but Annie and Teo are supposed to be dead and security is going to come looking if we stay here much longer." Calder reminded them. Teo picked his and Annie's bags up while Auggie captured the brunette in his arms, kissing her deeply. She wound her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.  
"Get a room!" Teo groaned, chucking some rolled up paper at them. They broke off, but didn't pull a apart, leaning their foreheads together.  
"Welcome home, Walker. Welcome home."


End file.
